1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a line head including a plurality of luminous elements and adapted to focus light beams emitted from the respective luminous elements on an image plane and an image forming apparatus using the line head.
2. Related Art
A line head using a luminous element array, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-158705 has been proposed as a line head of this type. In this luminous element array, a plurality of luminous elements are linearly arrayed at constant pitches in the longitudinal direction corresponding to a main scanning direction. Further, a plurality of thus constructed luminous element arrays are provided and lenses are arranged in one-to-one correspondence with the respective luminous element arrays. In each luminous element array, light beams are emitted from the plurality of luminous elements belonging to this array, and the emitted light beams are focused on an image plane by the lens arranged in conformity with this array. In this way, spots are formed in a line in the main scanning direction on the image plane.